1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to windows that can be opened to provide ventilation to a room or enclosure, and specifically relates to windows which are constructed to open in an outwardly horizontal direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Windows have been known and used for centuries in buildings and other enclosed structures, such as vehicles, and most are made to open. Openable windows have typically opened either in a vertical direction or have been pivotally connected to an unmovable structure, such as a window frame or casement, so that the window can be pivotally rotated about that connection point to move part of the window outwardly and part of the window inwardly relative to the stationary structure. The common example of vertically openable windows is double hung windows. An example of rotating windows is a ventilated sky light/window which pivotally rotates about a central connection point in the casement.
While such openable windows are functional and suitable for the intended purpose of providing ventilation, they each have disadvantages or limitations which render conventional windows unsuitable for all purposes. For example, the most prevalent concern about conventional windows is their ability to be broken into. With vertically opened windows, the glass can be broken, the latch opened, and the window slid open to provide an entryway for a burglar. As a result, windows cannot be left open to provide ventilation for fear that unlawful entry may occur. The same is true of pivotally hung windows although they may provide slightly less opportunity for enabling unlawful entry.
Another great concern regarding conventional windows is the fact that if they are left open and inclement weather arises, rain or snow enters through the open window and can soak drapery, carpets, walls or nearby furniture. Further, if a wind storm arises, dust, dirt and other air-borne debris can blow into an open window and introduce the unwanted material into the building. Additionally, conventional windows are inherently unsafe because objects can be thrown out of them with possible injury to persons outside, or people can accidentally fall out of open windows. As a result, conventional openable windows are not installed in high-rise buildings, hospitals or other institutions and occupants of such structures are deprived of the benefit of natural ventilation.
Still another disadvantage of conventional windows is the fact that the manner in which the window opens may obstruct the view out of the remainder of the window. That problem is particularly true with windows that are pivotally hung since the window swings partially outward from the casement and partially inward and a portion of the window is most likely obstructing the view at one time or another. Additionally, pivotally hung windows must be installed where, or in a manner such that, the window can swing out freely without hitting bushes or trees, or without contacting furniture or fixtures within the building.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a window structured to be openable, while still providing security, unobstructed view, ease of installment and virtually unrestricted placement for installation.